The Devil's Dance Floor
by HarlequinHellion
Summary: Larxene's final year of high school, senior year baby! But what happens when the new redhead arrives and sets her mind aflame? It's gonna be all kinds of crazy! Larxene x Axel. Maybe a side of Zemyx. Rated T for language. May change later.
1. Imperfect Miss Perfect Introduction

Quick summary so as not to forget: Larxene's final year of high school, senior year baby! But what happens when the new redhead arrives and sets her mind aflame? Larxene x Axel

The Devil's Dance Floor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix, Axel, Larxene, Demyx, Zexion, or the united states of america! Those go to their respectful owners.

The last year. They always said that it's the most tearful, or you'll never forget it, it's your best year, or you can't wait for it to end. For Larxene, it was the final option; she was ready to get through with this dump and onto a broaden horizon with a lot more colors. The girl had spent a good portion of just seeing black and white. The therapist that mommy and daddy had bought for her had always suggested more colors beyond the green and white that her school uniform offered. And that's what she wanted. Of course, she had never mentioned it to her parents. They had a plan already set out for her.

Larxene was your average teenage high school student… For the most part. She had great grades, kept them great too. She was a great writer of poetry and short stories. She was cute, if not a little sexy. And, of course, her parents gave her whatever she wanted 99.9% of the time. The girl was what most would consider Miss Perfection. But deep down, Larxene called herself imperfection; she had but only one friend in this entire school, town even, but she was happy with that. Demyx, her homosexual companion, was the only friend she would ever need. The problem was the stress she felt at trying to live up to parental and teacher expectation while keeping her grades _perfect_ so that she would be able to go to that _perfect _college and commence with her _perfect_ life. But she had such a great frontal image, who would be able to tell that?

Perfect little teeth bit into her bottom lip while sharp aqua eyes looked left down the road, and then right, making sure nothing bigger and faster than her was coming up before she set her black Mary Jane onto the pedal of her bright blue, sleek Jaguar and began crossing the lane. Those same eyes then shifted down to the stereo of her dash, looking to the glowing red digital numbers that would reveal the time. 8:30? She was going to be on time for once! A smile was brought to Larxene's pretty pink lips at the thought of actually getting to the school without worrying about tardiness. Her parents had warned her that the next time she was tardy, they would be taking away a few driving privileges. Something the teenager was not willing to live without.

Unfortunately, the teen's head was so wrapped around getting there on time that she hadn't caught sight of the black, beat up Mercedes Benz suddenly whipped around a curve and heading her way. The only thing that had tipped her off was the sound of an engine wheezing and a horn screaming at her to get out the way. With widened optics and a gasp, her head lifted before she rushed herself to the other side of the street, the old junky whipping by her and continuing on it's merry way. It sure had moved quickly for an old piece of scrap!

A sudden case of road rage began taking over her body and Larxene let out a low growl before pressing her foot to the pedal again. She wasn't going to let that ugly piece of crap make her late! Though she would show her dislike for the thing on her way there by mumbling a few colorful words under her breath.

"Piece of shit Benz that needs a new paintjob. Damn dumbass driver that doesn't know what they're doing. No consideration for other drivers. _AT ALL_!" The girl hissed through her teeth as she finally pulled into the school's drive way, ignoring the large brick walls of Ultimate Kingdom High. UKH. One of the best school's that mommy and daddy's money could have bought the blonde haired female. She swung the steering wheel around, making a right and pulling into the school's parking lot and parked the Bug into her designated parking space. Making sure her appearance was fine and that her cheeks hadn't became too fired up in her anger, that no hair was out of place within her short strands of blonde and that her quirky little antenna were still holding at the right angle, she crawled out of the vehicle and stepped onto the lot, slamming the car door behind her.

"Uh oh, you seem angry. Should I run away while I still can?" A higher pitched masculine voice had called behind her. Her face had scrunched up in anger and she had turned around to face the owner, only to see that it was just a boy, a head taller than her, adorned in a male's version of the school uniform she wore with a dirty blond spiked up mullet. Yes, mullets were definitely not the latest-style of hair right now, but somehow this little twink made it work. Demyx was a music oriented person and was able to play many instruments, usually of the string and piano variety. But just because he could play a tune on an instrument didn't mean he always had the lyrics down. That's usually where Larxene or Zexion came in.

Beside the blond boy was another who was much shorter. One could go as far as to say that the boy was an inch or two shorter than Larxene. Much like Demyx he wore the same uniform, except he kept his upper body covered by a black jacket with it's many chains interlacing the sleeves and hood instead of a regular draw string made of yarn with a hair of deepest blue that he liked to have covering the right side of his face; the emo type as she liked to say. Though it was sort of hard for the boy to pull of being emo, as he had a tan. Not quite as dark as the musician's skin, mind you! But it was darker than Larxene's. Zexion, who was Demyx's definite closet boyfriend, was the more quieter of the two who usually kept to himself in public and always wore a stoic expression. The male never cracked a smile, but instead smirked when he thought something was amusing. Our heroine didn't know much about him and wasn't as close to him as her homosexual companion, but she did happen to share an AP English class with him where they usually sat together in silence and shared notes, homework, the like.

"Oh. Hey Demyx." Larxene greeted the blond, her face losing it's pinched expression. "Hello, Zexion." She inclined her head to the other boy in greeting. A bitter little smile had taken her pink lips and she had calmed down a smidgeon at the sight of her two companions. "Consider yourself _very _lucky, you twink-ass. If you had been someone else, I'd give you a _very_ pleasant greeting." She said to the two males in a teasing tone, her nose wrinkling and making her seem younger than she actually was. Which was hard, considering she was at least five feet and six inches.

"What happened, Larxene? You seem a bit flustered." Zexion asked softly, his face keeping that stoic expression except for the left, thin blue eyebrow that had perked itself up high in question.

"Oh nothing." Larxene said nonchalantly, adjusting her black canvas messenger bag onto her shoulder as she leaned against the side of her Jaguar. "Just _some_ people don't know how to drive. This punk in a piece of crap car almost ran me over!" She cried out, her delicate little foot slamming against the ground beneath her in her fit of outrage. Some other students who were trying to make their way to the school turned to catch a sight of the little outburst, but were ignored.

A hand flew to Demyx's mouth in seriousness of his friend's words. "No way!" Whether he was being serious or mocking her, no one was sure. Except for maybe Zexion, who instead of sympathizing, snorted in laughter.

"Yes! If I ever see the punk driving the junk heap on wheels, I'm giving them a foot up their ass!" She cried out, removing herself from the vehicle and starting to walk away, starting up the path that lead from the parking lot and up to the high school. Demyx had been walking right beside her, but for some odd reason, Zexion was walking a bit slower than the two, his hands deep within the pockets of his plaid green pants while his own dull blue eyes seemed to be surveying the parking lot.

"Larxene, was the car black?" He asked, his deep and monotonous voice somehow carrying over the sound of a wheezing engine.

Larxene blinked, a thin white brow arching in suspicion, but she wasn't bothering to turn to look at the boybehind her. "Yeah. Really old car. Why?"

Zexion seemed to be contemplating on the answer until he had shrugged his shoulders and spoke. "I believe I may have found your," his small hands were pulled from his pockets and he used his index and middle fingers to make air-quotes, "punk."

"What?" The blonde haired girl whirled around to face the smaller male, who was looking to a black 1987 Mercedes Benz that suddenly drove past them. Her sharp aqua hues flashing with a sudden anger while they followed the car's movement as it found a random parking space and took it, which Kairi was sure would anger the space's owner later.

Larxene stared in disbelief at the old, worn out car that she could have almost swore had followed her to school. Was this a message from a deity up above? It very well could have been. The wheezing engine stopped suddenly, the shuddering metal growing still as it seemed to cough a puff of black smoke from it's tail pipe and rolled back about an inch as if the driver had let go of the brake.

"Well…" Demyx mumbled, leaning closer to Zexion and taking one of the boy's chains into his fingers, twirling it slowly. His own sea blue optics were glued to the car before them. "What are you gonna do about that, Larxene?" He asked, almost as if to egg the girl's anger on. Not that he really wanted to, because she would usually take it out on him later. But it was always fun to see her riled up like this.

Larxene had been quiet for the most part, as if unable to believe the nerve of this maniac who surely, she thought, needed their license confiscated and destroyed. She had tried to stay calm and sift through her thoughts, which was no easy feat for her to accomplish! But the blond seemed to snap her out of her thoughts and made her realize what she needed to do.

"I'm going to kick their ass." She said quickly, dropping her messenger bag on the walk for one of them to pick up as she started at a brisk pace toward the Mercedes. Oh, the kicking she would give! One of anger and hate and the need to make herself feel better this morning!

Her Mary Janes clicked against the pavement as she made her way to the car, her normally pale cheeks beginning to take on a rosy hue as she got closer. She was just inches, now, a hand raised and prepared to knock on the tinted glass window before the driver's door suddenly swung open on creaking hinges. One green and white plaid pant leg covering one very lanky leg stepped out from the car, and then another before one rather tall body crawled out from the vehicle, wearing a copy of what Demyx and Zexion seemed to be wearing, but instead had a green jacket encasing his thin torso. A new student? Larxene surely hadn't expected that. Her lifted hand had changed and bawled into a fist, her index finger jutting out from her ball of a hand while her lips had parted to prepare for some strong choice of words before her eyes slowly trailed up. She blinked.

"Can I help you?" A warm voice full of sarcasm and cockiness asked the girl, who happened to be just a head shorter. The boy was close to six feet! Making her bite her lip, she noticed the long spikes of bright red going back from his head that stood out so much against his pale skin and emerald green eyes which had thin black triangles trailing underneath them. Between his pale and thin lips was a lit cigarette, a thin trail of smoke rising from it's burning end and a silver Zippo lighter was clutched tightly in one of his leather-gloved hands. She wanted to punch those lips. Among other things… Larxene was giving the male a full once-over again, Demyx and Zexion had been left waiting on the walk, one waiting nervously for their friend while the other seemed to find this about as amusing as Algebra. Too bad she didn't realize that this was the boy she wanted to take home to her parents.

She cleared her throat and then spoke. "I think you owe me an apology." She said, her voice stern and her fist dropping beside her.

The boy let out an amused chuckle, his free hand lifting to remove the cigarette from his lips before exhaling a cloud of smoke in Larxene's face, who tried to wave it away without a care. "Excuse me?" He question in mock disbelief. "You _think_ I owe you an _apology_?" He slipped the lighter into his pocket and quickly finished his cigarette before dropping it to the asphalt below and stomping it out with the toes of his black boots. "And what did I do to deserve this?" He asked, making this sound like a punishment. Oh the nerve!

The arrogant attitude seemed to slap some sense into the girl and she growled. "Your piece of junk on wheels almost ran me over!" Larxene cried out, her finger pointing to the black car behind the male in an accusatory fashion.

An expression of hurt flashed onto that pretty face and his hand reached back to pet the hood of the car as if it were a prize possession. "Naw, baby, she didn't mean it, you're beautiful." He crooned to it. Larxene's aqua optics merely gave the boy a glare that could kill while he pet the car like a cat… Or a woman. Was this guy 'special'? Like. Smiling Sam special?

"I did no such thing." He said, his expression of hurt falling from his face while his lips took on that smirk again and his eyes flashed with excitement. Was he enjoying this?

"Yes you did! I was the blue Jaguar, you jerk!" The blonde antennae'd girl had been about to go off in a full tantrum when the sound of a bell resounded from the large brick building up the hill from them.

"Larxene, we're going to be late!" Demyx called out, twisting the strap of Larxene's bag in his hands in a slightly nervous fashion.

_There goes being on time. Damn it._ A sigh escaped her pink cupid's bow lips while the boy simply laughed in a taunting manner, waving his hands toward the school. "Better get goin'. Don't wanna be late."

Her aqua hues glared daggers at him once again, this usually being a hint of danger to her prey. "I'll deal with you later, jerk." She murmured, turning from him and heading back to Demyx and Zexion, her Mary Janes stomping every step of the way.

"Don't keep me waiting!" That cocky voice called back, making Larxene flip him the bird while she took her bag from Demyx and shrugged it onto her shoulder while they all began hustling up the hill. She wasn't quite sure who the hell this guy was, but one thing she was just oh so sure about, was that he would regret trying to play with her. Or so she thinks…

**XxXxX**

Well? What do you think will happen to our dear heroine? I smell a love/hate romance, though, dunno about you. C: Leave me some ideas and suggestions about what I should do with this! I need ideas on pairings and couples, cliques, and teachers, if you don't mind.

Thank you all very much! Those who leave nice reviews and suggestions will get love and cookies.

-HarlequinHellion


	2. Mister Pyromaniac Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All names, characters, and franchises belong to their respectful owner, I just remotely own the idea of the story.

**Author's Note: **Please scroll down to the bottom of the story if you would like a heads up with this chapter, please! Don't say I didn't warn you!

The Devil's Dance Floor

Chapter 2

Axel watched as the blonde made her way up the walk and to the school with the two males trailing behind her. She had a spark for a girl. But then again, most Miss Perfect's usually did, always used to getting what they want from their parents. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he slipped his hand into his pocket, opposite of the pocket that held his Zippo and slipped a cancer stick out from a papery package, bringing it to his lips and sucking on it for a while; enjoying the taste before he actually lit it. What a waste, he thought.

Axel shall play the part of our hero. But at a first glance, one wouldn't think that our flaming redhead would be hero material. Our hero is actually your typical delinquent who was transferred to Ultimate Kingdom High due to something dark and generally bad that he did to his old school. You see, the boy is a pyromaniac and just absolutely _loves _to play with fire. This is probably what lead to his smoking addiction and the silver Zippo lighter in his pocket. On certain occasions or when he's nervous, he actually removes the lighter from his pocket and opens and closes it repeatedly for long hours at a time. Unfortunately, our hero played with fire a little too much and… Well, the school is in need of repairs right now while a few of it's students and a teacher are hospitalized and traumatized… It wasn't his fault, of course! But some people just don't know when to stop running their mouth.

But in Axel's defense, he's actually not as awful as he seems. Like Demyx, he can play a bit of a tune on a piano and keep a steady rhythm on a drum and even sing a bit. Like Larxene he could write a stanza of poetry and make it sound remotely decent. Like Zexion, he is rather intelligent when he wants to be (when he isn't trying to dumb himself down with his tom-foolery comments). He was a pretty good artist, too! But also like Larxene, he has a tremendous front that he hides behind. He makes himself out to be an ass to make people think he's happy. He makes himself out to be rude and crude so that people will stay away… It's not exactly what he wants, but it's what he thinks he wants.

The redhead slipped the lighter from his pocket, flicking it open and then lighting the flame while bringing it to the cigarette between his lips. He inhaled, helping it flicker to life while a thin trail of smoke left the tip and then closed the lighter and sliding it back into his pocket. He looked back up to the steps to the school and the girl and boys were already walking through the door. His emerald eyes glanced up at the huge clock on the face of the building before another bell rang out, letting everyone know that class was now in session and whoever hadn't made it in class before that bell was now counted as tardy.

Axel groaned softly, removing the cigarette from his lips and exhaling the drag he had taken. First day and he was already late… Mentally, he was daring someone to jump onto his case. It was bad enough sparky had jumped him for his driving, but if one teacher made a crack about his tardiness… He began taking deep breaths, trying to keep his anger in check. If Larxene thought that her anger was bad, she had nothing on Axel. But it would be okay! He took another drag from his cigarette and began making his own way up to the school. By the time he made it to the door, he would be done smoking and his nerves would be calm. At least for a moment. Just a moment…

He had to admit, though, he was lucky to be here instead of some detention center. His only living relative had been his mother, who wanted nothing to do with him now. He had no father, the man had died when Axel was still young. What was he to do? For now, he was staying with his cousin Reno and his family. They were willing to help him, at least until he could find his own place to stay. He was old enough to have his own apartment, get a job. In fact, this was his last year of high school just like Larxene. And how he couldn't wait to be through with it all. Of course, the flaming redhead didn't have that much of a plan as our heroine, but he figured that he could just work on it as he went on with life.

Even though he was quite a smoker, he wasn't out of breath by the time he reached the top of the hill. A smoker and in shape! You barely saw one of those anymore. He didn't notice, though, as he removed the remaining butt of the cigarette and flicked it into the dew covered lawn around the school and letting it remove it's light. He slid a stick of gum into his mouth to hide it's scent and pulled the door and walked in, striding a bit of a distance before taking a right into the front office. Being a new student, he needed to make sure that everything was okay with the principle and had to pick up his schedule as well.

The office was empty save for one secretary sitting at a computer. There wasn't much that one could see except that the back of her head was covered with millions of smaller, black braids set high upon her head in an intricate pony tail with highly designed chopsticks stuck through her hair.. But with an attempt to see over the lady's shoulder, Axel was able to see that her long, violet finger nails were clicking away at the keys, probably trying to get a document typed up for the head honcho or something.

"I really hate to interrupt but I need my information and crap." Axel grumbled out, his voice full of sarcasm while he clearly gave a display of his nonchalance and hard-ass attitude.

"Of course you do." The woman's voice replied, her tone soft but thick with a 'no nonsense' tone, her bright red irises rolling in their sockets. If it was one thing the woman didn't like at all, it was the new students who usually felt like they didn't need to be here when the truth was that they usually had no where else to go. But what _really_ makes her angry are the students who don't appreciate what their parents are doing for them by sending them here. Ugh, teenagers. "Just have a seat and I'll fetch them for you."

Axel plopped down into the nearest, plush seat while he splayed his legs out in front of him in a lazy manner. The woman got up from her computer and rolling chair and seemed to be heading into a room that was connected, this room being filled with all of the cabinets of folders and files containing information on the students. This gave a perfect view for our hero to see that she was dressed in a regular business woman's outfit, except that her torso was low cut and in a v shape giving a nice view of her pale chest. Her skirt ended in the middle of her shin and shared a fur trimmed lining that matched the faux fur around the collar of the torso and she was walking in a pair of high heeled stilettos. A thin red brow lifted as she turned around and leaned over the front desk. Being the teenage boy he is and the hormones that are dwelling in his body at his age, his emerald optics immediately went to the cleavage that could be seen now and completely ignoring her face.

"Name please?" The female asked. Realizing that she hadn't gotten an answer, she extended her hand and snapped her fingers at him, catching his attention. His eyes finally removed themselves from her ample chest and moved to her face, catching sight of the amused smile on her painted purple lips. "What's your name?" She asked again, her voice sarcastically sweet and beguilement glinting in the left eye while the right stayed hidden behind a short curtain of bangs that had a curl curving around her uplifted cheekbones.

Axel finally found his voice and spoke. "Axel." Her head nodded as if wanting him to continue. He was confused for a moment and then suddenly remembered she wanted his full name. "Conley. Axel Conley." He said quickly, scrunching his eyes in painful embarrassment. Embarrassed not only because he sounded like a bumbling fool, but because of his Irish last name, the only thing his deceased father had left him. Now he was definitely a cranky camper.. The secretary just giggled softly to herself before making her way back to the filing room. The pyromaniac was only left to glare daggers at the door.

It hadn't taken her long, but she had finally came back out with his file, sifting through it for the right information while speaking to him, asking questions and confirmation. "Axel Conley, male, red hair and green eyes." Her red hues had been on a picture of a younger version of the male in her office, finding it very different from the actual thing as the kid in the photo was actually smiling. She looked down at the male in the chair who nodded his head for her to continue. "Irish American, six feet, one-hundred-fifty pounds. Transfer student?" She looked up again only to be nodded at again. _Not much for conversation, huh?_ She didn't really blame him.

"Right then." The woman said to herself, carrying the file back over to the computer and taking a seat in her office chair again. "I trust that you've already spoken to the headmaster?" Even though it was a question, it was said in more of a statement format, as usually the kids who were asking for information had already spoken to the principle.

"Yep." Was the only reply he gave, remembering fully the words he had shared with Headmaster Xemnas, the silver haired man 'who completely understands his situation' but 'won't take any fodder from him' and 'expects the best out of him' despite all that's happened. Axel snorted silently to himself. Yeah, right.

No more words were exchanged and she went to typing at her computer again until the clicking of a mouse and the sound of a printer being brought to life filled the room. "I've got your schedule right here. You're late for your first period, but just explain that your new." A once blank piece of paper, now covered in ink in the shape of black letters was taken from the printer and the secretary rose from her seat and walked over to Axel, handing him the sheet of paper. "They should understand." Axel took the paper and was now looking up at her while she leaned against the front desk before him. A kinder smile was now on her face, as if she understood everything. He wanted to spit in her face. No one would understand. _No one._

"Just come back if you need anything. Hopefully you won't." Her voice still held that sarcastic edge. Damn her. His eyes rolled.

He folded the piece of paper up and pocketed it with his cigarettes before rising to his feet, straightening his uniform out and turning to leaves. "Thanks a bunch, ma'am." He called to the woman with a hint of annoyance.

"Call me Lulu." _Eh?_ Axel's head turned to look over his shoulder. Her arms were folded over her chest as if she meant serious business.

"Whatever." Was all he replied before walking out and heading for his first class, already having memorized the room number beside it.

**XxXxX**

Yeah, I know, it's a really boring chapter. I more or less just wanted to introduce a little bit more about Axel in this chapter and have a little bit of fun introducing our secretary. No, you're not getting your wasted boredom time, but you do have the option of skipping this chapter if you'd like!

Alright, guys. Now I need suggestions of teachers and students. Who teaches what? What student belongs where? Who is friends with who? Lots of love to those who help me out.

-HarlequinHellion


	3. A Tale Of Two Cities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square do. I do not own A Tale Of Two Cities. Thank you Charles Dickens.**

**Author's Note: Yeah, it's a short one, I'm sorry, but I haven't got many juices flowing right now. I just wanted a little chapter thrown in here for the sake of not just dumping it and forgetting it. It's difficult to work on two fan fictions at the same time, you know. Anyway, on to the chapter!**

"Larxene, could you read the next sentence for me?" A masculine voice had asked the blonde sitting around the back of the room. The girl was leaned over on the desk that was attached to the chair, her sharp angled chin resting in the palm of her delicate right hand while her sea foam green eyes stared out the window. But she couldn't be bothered right now, for she was still ticked about the redhead who hadn't taken her seriously _at all!_ And despite that the little incident had been well over and done with an hour ago, she still kept playing the scenario in her head. "Larxene?" It wasn't until her friend, Demyx, had moved and nudged her in the side, snapping her to attention. Her posture suddenly straightened and she brought her hands to lace the fingers and rest in her lap while she looked up at the teacher.

"I'm sorry, yes?" She said softly, letting the mask fall into place that would hide that she was upset about the morning.

The man let a sigh escape his lips while his hand lifted to run over the platinum blond hairs upon his chin. "Read the sentence for me. That's all I'm asking." He mumbled, his voice crisp and harsh with it's British accent. Luxord was a very strict and impatient man when his lecture hadn't been very well listened to. His blue eyes stared at her coldly, watching Larxene very distinctly as she moved out of the desk-chair to stand, her book in her hands as she prepared to read the next paragraph from the book in the English IV class room.

Her reading had been halted, though, as the door was suddenly pushed open and a tall, lanky figure walked through. This tall, lanky figure happened to be the same one that tried to run the blonde over this morning. As soon as he had entered the classroom, the girl's eyes narrowed and she was glaring daggers at the male as he traipsed in. His posture was cool and his hands were buried in his pockets with his shoulders hunched just so slightly while his emerald optics looked the room over, sizing up the shelves as well as the teacher, all the while Luxord had been watching the boy with a lifted brow as if waiting for the redhead to explain himself.

Axel's eyes finally landed on Larxene, though, and his lips immediately shifted into a smirk, his eyes glowing with a spark of playful cockiness that was begging him to do his worst, making the girl glare even harder at him. This just made Demyx and Zexion snicker softly to themselves as they tried to shrink in their seats.

"Can I help you?" Luxord questioned, moving to face him with his arms crossed over his chest.

Axel wiped the smirk away and replaced it with a simple, innocent smile as he removed his hands from the pockets and spoke with an eagerness that told the man he was willing to learn. "You just might! I do believe this is the class I'm supposed to be in at the moment. English four, Luxord Slate, yes?" He managed to pull a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and was reading the list of classes as well as the names of the people teaching them.

The platinum blond gave the boy a nod. "That would be correct. Just have a seat and we can, hopefully, continue with our reading." The man mumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Now, Larxene, read." He said, waving to her with a nonchalant hand.

But Larxene would not read just yet. She watched Axel all the way to his seat before she put her eyes back into the book and began reading aloud.

"_. . . Charles Darnay seemed to stand in a company of the dead. Ghosts all! The ghost of beauty, the ghost of stateliness, the ghost of elegance, the ghost of pride, the ghost of frivolity, the ghost of wit, the ghost of youth, the ghost of age, all waiting their dismissal from the desolate shore, all turning on him eyes that were changed by the death they had died in coming there..."_

"Very well, Larxene." Luxord called out, stopping her there and clapping his hands together for a moment; he was about to explain what Charles Dickens had meant with that small little bit of text. Larxene had returned to sitting in her seat, adjusting the little, plaid green skirt underneath her. But while the teacher spoke, her head had shifted to the right, looking over at the redhead with the spiky hair that was sitting along the farther wall. While her eyes continued glaring daggers, his were still gleaming with a playfulness that she would probably never understand.

The blonde's teeth began grinding against each other until Axel had moved his lips, puckering them and blowing her a kiss before chuckling silently to himself. Her hand lifted, pointing her index and middle finger to her eyes before moving her wrist to point the same fingers back at the male; the universal signal for 'I'm watching you'. But to this, he merely threw his head back in laughter before moving his hand and gesturing her to 'Bring it'.

Larxene stopped grinding her teeth as a cute little smile formed on her lips, showing her perfect little rows of teeth. The same hand that had gestured to the redhead that she was watching him then closed into a fist, shifting to show him the back of the hand before lifting her middle finger and efficiently giving Axel the bird. It was now time for Axel to start glaring, his mouth parted only slightly in an expression of being appalled. With a heavy exhale, he folded his hands over his stomach and leaned back against the wall behind his seat, his hands growing warm against his stomach while his cheeks became a slight red color.

Demyx and Zexion, who had been inspecting the entire demonstration, suddenly burst out in laughter; Demyx letting out a guffawing laughter while Zexion snickered and chuckled to himself, his hand raised to his lips as if trying to hide it. Due to both of them making such a racket, Luxord halted in his lecture and turned to face them, tapping his foot impatiently while making a show to look down at the watch on his wrist. The class was silent and he seemed to be waiting for the two to stop laughing before he continued. Catching on to this the smaller of the two boys coughed and cleared his throat, stopping his laughter while driving his elbow into the side of the mullet-headed boy to get him to stop.

"Are you done? Can I continue? Honestly, you kids are being just awful today." He was grumbling, turning towards the board with a marker in hand as he tried to get back to his teaching. "Did someone slip you a drug or something? This is so bothersome."

Demyx, who hated upsetting teachers, coughed and straightened up, folding his hands on his desk before sniffing and breathing deeply. "Sorry, sir, won't happen again."

Axel didn't find any of this funny at all. In fact, he _really_ didn't like being laughed at. Especially by Miss Perfect and her homosexual companions. His emerald optics shifted from the blond female across the room and over to the clock on the wall behind her. Such a _looong_ class period. Little did he know, this entire day was going to be a very long one.

**XxXxX**

**Like I said, it's a short chapter. But consider this my thanksgiving gift to my reader. It's really just a reminder that I'm still working on this, along side of Saviour. It's a bit difficult though. Ah, anyway. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading. I'm grateful.**

**-HarlequinHellion**


	4. Oh, Val

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; Square and Disney do.**

**Author's Note: Another chapter! Sorry I haven't been writing much; my inspiration's sort of been shit lately, and I've been worrying about the holidays you know. But here's the newest chapter. Enjoy!**

"What the hell is your problem with me?" Larxene and homosexual companions turned around to see what the noise was, and there came the scrumptious red-head. The first period bell had just rang, they had all exited the English classroom but were now being halted by the angry-looking oaf who had tried to run Larxene over this morning.

Larxene turned, full center, a smug smile on her lips and a hand on her hip in pride and defiance; she had gotten to him, and that's all that mattered. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said softly, mocking the tone he had given her when she accused him of running her over. "I'm just trying to get over the fact you almost ran me off the road!" The girl's voice grew louder as she spoke, but no one in the halls paid any mind as they tried to make it to their classes in time while chatting with friends and grabbing materials.

Axel's emerald eyes seemed to flash with anger and a hint of disbelief as his hands made fists at his sides. "You're still going on about that?" He cried out, his voice gruff with aggravation. "I'm sorry, okay? Val's brakes aren't what they used to be." He explained, shoving his fists into his pockets as if to keep himself from doing any harm.

Larxene's brow lifted and her smile became an amused smirk. Demyx and Zexion went back to snickering at the two, trying to move out of the way of people trying to get to their lockers. "Val?" She asked, holding back her own laughter. "You actually named that monstrosity? That's cute." The blonde was going full-out bitch on the poor boy. "Next time you and Val go a-cruisin'." She stepped towards him, her sea-foam green eyes lit up as if a spark of electricity was living behind them. A hand lifted to his chest, her index finger jabbing the boney ribcage. "You need to watch where you're going." She finished her sentence with one final jab, this one hard enough to set him off balance and make him take a step back.

Axel's teeth were grinding together in frustration; his first day here and he was already making enemies. Why hadn't he listened to Reno's advice and taken Val to get her brakes fixed? By now the halls were starting to clear except for the four standing there, the two closely together boys trying to inch away. Before she could turn away and try to inch to class with them, his warm, gloved hand grabbed onto her delicate, slender fingers, making sure she wouldn't get away that easily. "Well I'm sorry I can't afford a nice thing like your Jaguar, Miss Perfect." He hissed, smirking at the way her hand shook in his at the surprise of suddenly being grabbed. "But will you at least let me make it up to you?"

She blinked, being taken aback at this sudden offer. She snorted, regaining her composure and taking her hand back. "And what will you do to make it up to me, hm?" After all, he couldn't even afford a nice car, what could he possible do to make this right?

"Anything you want. I'll do my best." He replied. For the moment, the blonde had thought he was kidding, but there seemed to be a look of determination on his face that said otherwise. She bit into her lower lip for a moment before digging a pen out from the pocket of her skirt and ripping a sheet of paper from the notebook in her arms. She split the paper in half and wrote down her name and cell phone number on one slice, folding it and placing it in his hand before handing him the other slice. He seemed confused at first until she handed him her little blue pen.

"Just give me your name and number." She mumbled, her pale cheeks taking on a tiny pink color while she scratched at the tip of her sharp chin. If he couldn't do much, then she'd just bring him home to her parents, see if she could give them a heart attack or something.

"Oh…" Axel replied softly, running a hand through his spiky, red locks for a moment. He jotted down his name and the number to Reno's home, instead, since he didn't exactly have a cell phone or anything. He handed back the piece of paper and the notebook he used to write it on. "Just call that number and ask for me… Cool?"

Larxene glanced down at the paper before folding it up and sliding it somewhere in the notebook and slipping the pen back in her pocket. "Sure… Axel." She said. Her voice was nonchalant, but her lips held a devious little smile as she turned away from the male and began heading back to her homosexual companions, just as the tardy bell rang. They were both safe, though; Larxene's teachers loved her, and Axel was the new kid who didn't know where anything was.

As they made it to a fork in the hall, Demyx and Zexion departed with a quick, blushing peck on the lips, the blue-haired male making his way to a Science class while the mullet head and the female continued on to the music room. "So… What was that about?" Demyx asked, somewhat nervously; usually when the girl had even the slightest smile, there was something evil going on in that highly intelligent mind of hers.

"Apparently I have a date." She replied softly, her soprano voice ringing out in song as they entered the huge classroom, filled with instruments and other singing students.

"Wait, _**what**_?"

**XxXxX**

**So. I sort of lied. But here you go. =D We're progressing, ain't that great? I think so. So here you go. And if you can suggest where they go on their 'date' that'd be great.**

**Thanks loves!**

**-HarlequinHellion**


End file.
